La heredera de tu amor
by Fabi Masen Cullen
Summary: Bella sufre la perdida de su padre y el abandono de su madre. Vive en calle con su amigo hasta que se encuentra con Anthony que esta dispuesto a responsabilizarse de ella, enseñarle un nuevo mundo lleno de riquezas y lujos, el tiene una enfermedad y muere dejando a Bella siendo su única heredera pero... se encuentra con cierto chico de pelo cobrizo... que buscara el de ella?
1. Prologo

**Es mi primer fic, espero que les gusten y me dejen muchos review.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía._

_**Capítulo BETEADO por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / grupos / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Me llamo Isabella Swan, tengo catorce años.

Mi padre Charlie, falleció cumpliendo su deber en el trabajo. Salvó a una niña de siete años de sufrir un trágico final en manos de un tipo capaz de todo para salvar su pellejo, incluyendo matar a alguien inocente. Por suerte, mi papá logró rescatarla; pero en el forcejeo con el delincuente el arma se disparó y lo hirió. Lo trasladaron de inmediato al hospital más cercano, pero cuando los médicos estaban operándolo para extraerle la bala, sufrió un paro cardiaco y murió.

Cuando sus compañeros nos avisaron que él había fallecido... Dijeron que fue un héroe pero eso a mí no me importaba, sólo quería a mi papá, yo todavía era una niña y lo necesitaba. Ese día no dormí, solo me la pasé en mi cuarto llorando hasta sabe Dios a que hora, cuando por fin que Morfeo me llevó a ese mundo donde todo es posible, pero aún allí sufría por la muerte de mi padre.

Mi madre, Renée Swan, lloraba igual que yo por la pérdida, pero luego de un mes, cuando me desperté, se me hizo extraño que mamá no me hubiera levantado para ir a la escuela. La busqué en su habitación y nada, en el baño tampoco estaba; por último la busqué en la cocina, tal vez estaba haciendo el desayuno pero no, sólo me encontré con una nota diciendo que ella no podía estar un segundo más en la casa en la que compartió con mi padre tantos años y que cada vez que me miraba lo recordaba. Que necesitaba tiempo para poder superar la muerte de papá, alejarse de todo aquello que la hacía pensar en él, incluyéndome a mí. Ella me había abandonado.

Y se preguntarán que fue de mí siendo tan pequeña. Con tan solo catorce años, trataba de no salir por nada del mundo de casa para que nadie sospechara de que mamá se había ido y que estaba sola, eso haría que alguien llamara a la policía o peor, a una asistente social.

Pero después de una semana, ese miedo se confirmó cuando por la tarde tocaron el timbre y me asomé despacio por la ventana para ver quien era. En la puerta había una asistente social y un policía. Entonces, sin hacer ruido, subí por la escalera y me oculté bajo las sábanas de mi cama esperando que en algún momento dejaran de tocar y se fueran. Sabía que si abría ellos me llevarían a un orfanato y por lo que me dijeron, esos lugares no eran muy buenos. Insistieron tanto, pero después de diez minutos al fin se rindieron y se marcharon.

Me sentí tranquila por el momento, pero sabía que iban a volver y no podría seguirme ocultando, por lo que tomé una decisión, estaba dispuesta a irme de casa. Era mejor estar en la calle que en un orfanato, papá siempre me dijo que yo nací con más edad de la que aparentaba. Fui a mi habitación para recoger un par de cosas en una mochila; puse un poco de ropa, cosas de aseo personal y una foto en la cual estaba con mi papá debajo del árbol que hay en el patio de casa, esa era la favorita de ambos. Entré a la cocina y guardé un poco de comida y por último pasé por el living hasta llegar al estante donde había un par de libros para sacar el dinero escondido que papá había dejado para un caso de emergencia; lo sabía porque él me lo dijo y me alegraba que sólo yo lo supiera, porqué con la escusa de necesitar dinero para su viaje, mamá se lo podría haber llevado.

Puse el dinero en uno de los bolsillos de mi mochila y con la decisión tomada, salí de casa mientras recordaba mi vida allí, los buenos momentos que pasé con papá y aunque parezca increíble también los que pasé con mi madre. Recuerdo que esa noche sólo caminé para alejarme lo más posible del que había sido mi hogar y así evitar que alguien pudiera encontrarme.

Llegué hasta una parada de autobuses, pero me di cuenta que cuando me acercara a comprar el boleto me preguntarían porqué no me acompañaba ningún adulto y en ese momento sentí que todo mi plan se venía abajo. Tendría que seguir caminando, pero de repente se me ocurrió una idea, quizás si le contaba a alguien parte de mis problemas podría convencerla para que me lo comprara. No le diría que estaba huyendo de mi casa, ni que mamá me dejó, o que escapaba para que no me llevara un asistente social, sólo le contaría que mi papá falleció y que necesitaba el boleto para ir junto con mi madre.

Eso fue lo que hice, encontré una ancianita bastante simpática en verdad; le conté mi versión de la historia logrando que se apiadara de mi y me comprara el boleto con el dinero que le di.

Gracias a esa señora ya tenía mi boleto en mano cuando escuché que estaban llamando a los pasajeros. Agarré mi mochila con fuerza y fui rumbo hacia al autobús, le di mi boleto al chofer para que me dejara pasar. Pensé que preguntaría algo por estar sola pero sólo rompió el boleto a la mitad entregándome una y me dejó pasar indicándome mi lugar. Me senté y mientras el autobús se empezaba a mover, acomodé mejor en mi asiento; por suerte no me tocó sentarme con nadie. Comencé a cerrar los ojos para poder descansar hasta que llegara a mi nuevo mi destino y posible hogar: Los Ángeles.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Bueno acá les dejo el capitulo de hoy, todavía no tengo definido los días de publicación cuando serán y cada cuanto tiempo, pero tratare de no tardar mucho. Espero que el capitulo les gusten, es mi primera historia, digamen que les gustan, que opinan y como les gustaría que siguiera esta historia en los próximos capítulos, las opiniones de ustedes es muy valiosa para mi.**

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me están apoyando como: Twihard maleja, sandy56, karenjazz21 y pili. También por las alertas y los favoritos.**

**Sin mas preámbulos, acá esta el capitulo. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía._

_**Capítulo BETEADO por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD**_

_** www facebook com / grupos / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** Llegada a mi nuevo hogar

El trayecto en el autobús fue un poco largo, pero gracias a Dios el conductor paraba de vez en cuando para que compráramos algo en algún local o simplemente estiráramos las piernas, que era justamente lo que yo hacía.

En una parada me dio hambre y decidí conseguir algo para comer. Sólo compré un emparedado y una botella de agua, no podía darme el lujo de comprar algo más elaborado ya que no sabía cuanto tiempo tendría que sobrevivir con ese dinero.

Cuando retomamos nuevamente el camino a Los Ángeles, me puse a pensar y ver que podía hacer cuando llegara. Podría quedarme un tiempo en allí, de día quizás daría vueltas por las calles y conocer el lugar pero a la noche tendría que encontrar un sitio para dormir, y tiene que ser un lugar donde no me encuentren haciéndolo por lo que cambiaría cada tanto de lugar para no llamar la atención y así evitar que los vecinos llamaran a la policía.

Cuando salí de mis pensamientos me di cuanta que faltaba poco para llegar a mi destino cuando vi un cartel grande que decía: "Bienvenidos a Los Ángeles", y quince minutos después de verlo llegamos a una parada y nos bajamos. Aquí comienza mi nuevo hogar, mi nueva vida.

Tomé mi mochila con mucha fuerza y empecé a caminar, no sabía hacia donde estaba yendo pero eso no importaba necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde pudiera pasar la noche ya que pronto empezaría a oscurecer. Encontré una plaza a unas cuadras y me pareció buen lugar para pasar la noche, por lo menos esta vez ya mañana vería si encontraba algo un poco mejor. Me acomodé debajo de un árbol lejano donde no daba la luz y para que cualquier persona que pasara por ahí no me viera ya que el lugar estaba oscuro y apartado de los juegos y toda atracción.

.

.

.

Me desperté cuando el sol empezó a darme en la cara, agarré mi mochila que había usado como almohada y empecé a caminar, seguía sin tener un rumbo fijo hacia donde ir; no conocía esta ciudad, pasé por un supermercado y fui a comprar unas galletitas y algo para tomar, tenia mucha sed y hambre. Aproveché que el lugar tenía baño y me fui a lavar la cara y cambiarme de ropa, la que tenía ya estaba arrugada y sucia; cuando llegué a la cajera a pagar mis compras la chica se me quedó viendo pero no comentó nada solo hizo su trabajo y me dijo el monto, abrí el bolsillito de mi mochila donde guardaba el dinero y le pagué para salir del comercio. Mientras iba caminando me refresqué la garganta y comí las galletitas, decidí guardar un poco para la tarde y la noche.

Seguí caminado mientras llegaba la tarde, en una parte del trayecto me topé con un chico que pedía limosnas a las personas y a los autos que pasaban, tendría unos catorce años tal ves, era moreno, tenía el pelo más o menos largo y usaba ropa rasgada y zapatillas desgastadas, estaba un poco sucio y me dio la impresión que llevaba varios días sin comer, entonces abrí la mochila y saqué lo poco de comida que me quedaba y fui directo él ofreciéndosela para que comiera pero no lo agarró.

—Hola —saludé, pero nada, no me hablaba solo me quedaba mirando —, ¿cómo estás? ¿Quieres unas galletitas?

—Hola —me contestó con timidez.

—Toma —le ofrecí extendiendo el paquete, con mucha timidez agarró una galleta y se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón—. ¿Por qué haces eso, no te la vas a comer ahora?

—Prefiero guardarla para la noche, así voy a tener algo que comer —me dijo con la cabeza abajo.

—Toma otras, es más, quédate con el paquete, cómete algunas ahora y el resto guárdalas para mas tarde —le expliqué con una sonrisa. En ese momento el chico me miró como preguntándose si era verdad lo que le decía y para comprobárselo le extendí el paquete para que lo agarrara, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro aceptó encantado; en ese momento me di cuenta que no sabía su nombre y decidí preguntárselo—. ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Isabella pero me gusta que me digan Bella.

—Gracias, me llamo Jacob.

—Mucho gusto, Jacob y de nada, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —él asintió ya que estaba comiendo como para contestarme— ¿Dónde duermes, dónde pasas la noche? —terminó de masticar y me contestó.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —me preguntó a la defensiva.

—Solo quiero saber, no te preocupes no es para nada malo, de enserio.

—No sé si tenga que decírtelo, apenas no conocemos.

—Eso es cierto, pero solo quiero saber donde pasas la noche.

—¿No se lo vas a decir a nadie?

—A nadie, te lo prometo.

—Bueno, duermo en un almacén abandonado, a unas cuadras de aquí.

—Ah, ¿y solamente estás tu o hay más personas contigo? —quería saberlo para así poder hacer lo mismo que él y encontrar otro lugar donde dormir.

—Solamente yo sé del lugar, por lo menos hasta ahorita.

—Ah —comenté mientras observaba como la gente pasaba caminando, algunas personas nos miraban y otras ni siquiera se tomaban el tiempo en hacerlo.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —me cuestionó.

—Ya te dije, sólo preguntaba.

—Yo te dije donde duermo, ahora es justo que tú me digas también —en eso tenía razón no estaba siendo justa con él.

—Bueno... verás… es que yo te preguntaba porque... no tengo a donde dormir. Anoche dormí en un parque y quería saber donde te quedabas para ver si puedo hacer yo también puedo hacerlo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tú también vives en la calle?

—Digamos que si, desde ayer por lo menos.

—Pero no pareces una chica que vive en la calle - dijo sorprendido y observarme de pies a cabeza.

—Puede ser, pero es así —cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba empezando a oscurecer y tenía que irme, debía ver donde iba a pasar la noche, tal ves vaya nuevamente al parque, total la noche pasada dormí bien ahí y no hubo problemas—. Bueno me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerte Jacob, adiós —me despedí mientras iba caminando.

—Hey espera, Bella, ¡espera!

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Dónde vas a pasar la noche? —me preguntó.

—Anoche, como te dije, dormí en un parque y creo que hoy también lo haré porque no tuve problemas ayer por dormir ahí.

—Pero en la plaza te puede ver un policía, y si no tienes a nadie que se haga cargo de ti te llevará a un orfanato.

—Lo sé, pero tengo que conseguir un lugar donde dormir, hoy lo haré ahí y ya mañana buscaré otro lugar donde pasar la noche.

—Pero es arriesgado, ¿por qué... no te vienes conmigo?

—¿Contigo?¿Lo dices enserio?

—Sí, además como te dije, solamente yo duermo ahí, nadie más.

—¿Estás seguro? No quiero molestarte, tú duermes allí desde antes que yo y no quiero estorbar.

—No lo harás, vamos, además te tengo que dar las gracias por el paquete de galletas, están muy ricas.

—Pues si quieres podemos pasa por un supermercado y compramos otras.

—¿Tienes dinero para comprar más? —me preguntó ilusionado.

—Así es.

—Está bien, hagamos eso —y así fue como pasó, antes de irnos al lugar que decía Jacob, fuimos a comprar más provisiones, aunque sólo entre yo porque él decía que si lo veían con las fachas que traía nos echarían de ahí. Compré unos paquetes más de galletitas, emparedados y algo para tomar, pagué el total de la cuenta, salí del supermercado con dos bolsas y mi nuevo amigo me ayudó a llevarlas hasta donde pasaríamos la noche.

Para llegar al lugar teníamos que cruzar por un callejón que parecía muy abandonado y lleno de basura, vidrios rotos de botellas, neumáticos tirados, cajas de cartón y otras de maderas, partes de algún mueble ya sin uso, pasamos por ahí y en la mitad había una puerta negra y un poco rota pero todavía funcionaba. Jacob la abrió y me dejó pasar primero y se cercioró que nadie nos estaba viendo entrar y cerró la puerta; estaba un poco oscuro la luz de día traspasaba por las ventanas y alumbraba el lugar, Jake me guió por el galpón hasta llegar a la parte de arriba donde había un cuarto con un colchón un poco desgastado en el suelo, en la otra punta había un poco de maderas cortadas y un pequeño fogón que tenía cenizas, en el medio de la habitación había una caja de madera que tenia una pequeña vela en el centro.

—Sé que esto no es mucho, pero por lo menos nadie nos va a poder encontrar y si llueve no nos mojaremos —me comentó un poco apenado.

—No te preocupes, Jacob, y tienes razón aquí estaremos seguros, ¿para que es ese fuego? —pregunté curiosa.

—El fogón de la esquina es por si hace frío en las noches, yo lo prendo así se calienta la habitación, si hace un poco calor abro las ventanas, aunque de día, cuando me voy, también lo hago para que no haya ningún olor y se ventile , la vela que ves allá es para que haya un poco de luz por la noche y bueno ahí está el colchón, sólo tengo este a si que por lo menos esta noche tendremos que compartirlo hasta que pueda encontrar otro para ti; espero que no te moleste, sino yo puedo dormir en el... —lo interrumpí antes que siguiera.

—No te preocupes, no tengo problema en compartirlo, muchas gracias, en verdad.

—No hay nada que agradecer, ponte cómoda.

Dejé mi mochila cerca del colchón y decidí sacar los emparedados para que podamos comer algo esta noche, Jacob sacó el paquete que le di hoy en la tarde y empezó a comer también pero como me parecía poco le di uno de los emparedados.

—Ah, tengo algo que decirte, si quieres ir al baño en el piso de abajo hay uno que puedes usar, está en buenas condiciones. Más tarde te voy a mostrar eso y otras cosas.

—De acuerdo.

Terminamos de comer y guardamos las sobras, Jacob me llevó a la planta baja para mostrarme el baño, que como dijo estaba en buenas condiciones a pesar del lugar . Este sitio debía estar abandonado quizás hace años, las paredes estaban sucias y algunas parecían que en cualquier momento se iban a caer. Él me dijo donde tener cuidado, en que lugar era seguro tomar agua y que él llenaba algunos bidones y los llevaba a la parte de arriba para no tener que bajar todo el tiempo , por lo menos eso no nos iba a faltar. Más tarde empezamos a tener sueño y decidimos que era hora de dormir, Jacob se hizo una pelotita en el colchón y me dejó lugar para que pueda acostarme, a pesar de ser estar desgastado era muy cómodo. Cuando ya estaba acostada se escuchaban algunas pequeñas gotas que empezaban a caer y golpeaban el techo y los vidrio, menos mas que no estaba en el parque sino tendría que salir corriendo para no mojarme, y no sé que habría sido de mi, ya que no conocía casi nada de esta ciudad, poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando y en unos pocos segundos caí en los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola chicas ! acá les traigo otro capitulo gracias a todas las personas que me están dando su apoyo con la historia, les informo que ya hay un grupo de facebook de la historia por si les interesa acá les dejo en link: **

www .facebook groups / 1400054636945934/

**En mi perfil también esta link, en el voy a subir los adelantos de la historia y cuando voy actualizando, una ves mas gracias a las personas que me apoyan, por sus alertas, sus favoritos y gracias a: ****Twihard maleja, sandy56, karenjazz21, pili, yolabertay, rockergirl661 por sus comentario.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía._

_**Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **Aprendiendo a pedir limosnas.

Escuché el ruido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse y unos pasos que se alejaban, pero no abrí los ojos. A los pocos volví a escuchar los mismos pasos y como una persona se acercaba, por un momento pensé lo peor, que alguien me había encontrado y que me llevarían a un orfanato, no quería abrir los ojos y descubrir que mis sospechas eran ciertas, pero me acordé que no estaba sola, que me encontraba en un galpón y que Jacob estaba conmigo, así que con miedo abrí los ojos de apoco y vi como Jake entraba nuevamente con una silla y la dejaba en el medio de la habitación al lado donde se encontraba la vela. La silla estaba un poco rasgada en el respaldo y en el asiento y salía un poco del relleno pero aparte de eso se podía usar, también noté que había un poco más de madera en la esquina del fogón.

—Buen día —saludé a Jacob.

—Hola, buen día para ti también.

Me levanté del colchón y estiré mis músculos para relajarlos mientras tomaba mi mochila y sacaba mis cosas de aseo personal para dirigirme a la puerta pero una vos me interrumpió antes de que pueda abrirla.

—Dentro de un par de horas no iremos, Bella.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Son las ocho y quince de la mañana.

—¿Y qué vamos hacer hoy? —le pregunté un poco intrigada.

—Estuve pensando que sería bueno que te enseñara un par de cosas que te van a ayudar a llevar esto, ¿no crees?

—¿Cosas como que?

—Como aprender a quien le puedes hablar y de que hablar, no puedes ir por ahí diciendo que estás sola en la calle y no tienes a nadie que se haga cargo de ti, si haces eso lo mas probable es que llamen a la policía para que ellos se hagan cargo y de ahí te llevaran a un orfanato.

—Eso lo sé, lo tengo muy presente, ¿que más?

—También te puedo enseñar los lugares del alrededor —asentí, sería bueno conocer un poco así no me pierdo — también como pedir limosnas, y a... robar —me explicó mirándome fijamente esperando mi respuesta, tardé unos segundos en poder hablar.

—¿Qué? ¿Dijiste robar? ¿Hablas enserio? ¿Tú haces eso, robas a la gente? —no podía creer lo que me decía, él le robaba a la gente y eso es caer muy bajo, está bien que yo esté viviendo en la calle pero nunca me atrevería a robarle a una persona, por que, ¿qué tiene ella que ver con mi situación? Jacob estaba hablando enserio.

—Bella, tranquila, claro que lo hago, ¿cómo crees que como? Déjame decirte que no lo voy hacer por arte de magia —contestó medio burlándose al final.

—Eso lo sé perfectamente pero pensé que como ayer te vi pedir limosnas era así como sacabas el dinero para hacerlo, ¡no que robaras! —le expliqué levantando la voz, esto era mucho, todavía no puedo creer le robe a la gente.

—Pido limosnas, pero con lo que me dan a veces en la calle no es suficiente, casi siempre no alcanza para nada y puedo sobrevivir un par de días sin comer, pero cuando es demasiada tengo que buscar otra manera para conseguir el dinero, ya verás que en esta vida _nada_ es fácil, todo es complicado —concluyó molesto y levantando aún más la voz.

—¿Crees que no lo sé, claro que sí, pero jamás me atrevería a robar, es ruin.

—Puede que ahora te lo parezca pero cuando ya no tengas que comer ahí me pedirás que te enseñe hacerlo.

—_Jamás_ te pediré que me enseñes, ¡NUNCA! —contradije enfatizando las palabras "jamás" y "nunca", la verdad no me atrevería hacerlo, mi padre me enseñó bien lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer, por algo era policía. Recordar a mi papá me dio un poco de nostalgia ya que murió cumpliendo su deber, pero él era un muy buen hombre.

—Está bien, si no quieres que te enseñe no lo haré, respetare tu decisión, pero si te arrepientes solo dímelo —aceptó sonriendo al final y guiñándome el ojo izquierdo.

—Nunca te lo pediría Jacob, así que olvídate de eso.

—Ok, ¿pero a pedir limosnas si quieres?

—Sí, eso si lo haré, todavía tengo un poco de dinero pero no sé hasta cuando dure —contesté y en verdad tenía razón, sería bueno aprender otra forma de ganarme el dinero para cuando ya no tenga y necesite conseguir comida, tengo que ir acostumbrándome a este estilo de vida ya que era lo que iba hacer a partir de ahora.

—De acuerdo, entonces ve a prepararte y come algo, que más tarde te enseñaré.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta para ir al baño, y mientras lo hacía no podía parar de pensar que él robara en verdad, ¿qué pasa si en una de esas lo atrapan robando y lo llevan a la policía? Y de ahí quien sabe que harían con él, definitivamente no me quiero meter en eso y pero tampoco quiero que Jacob lo siga haciendo. Aunque lo conozco desde ayer me agrada, ya vería la forma de convencerlo para que dejara de hacerlo.

Llegué al baño y empecé a lavarme la cara, me mojé el cabello para peinarlo y decidí hacerme una coleta alta y por último me lavé los dientes. Cuando terminé mi aseo personal subí nuevamente las escaleras y guardé las cosas en la mochila, no me iba a cambiar de ropa porque la que me puse ayer no estaba sucia. Pero, ¿cómo me iba a bañar? Desde que me marché de casa no me había bañado, solamente me lavaba la cara y un poco el cuello y listo.

—Jake, como… ¿cómo te bañas?

—Pues, con el agua del paso, la misma que saco para tomar —explicó como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

—¿Te bañas con agua fría? —de solo pensarlo un escalofrió me corrió por la espalda.

—No, con agua fría no —contestó tratando de ocultar la risa que le provocó mi comentario—. Hay una olla de acero inoxidable, ahí pongo el agua y la pongo en el fogón para que se caliente.

—Ah, ¿tu crees que podría usarla esta noche? Porque la verdad tengo un par de días que no me doy una ducha —comenté agachando la cabeza por la vergüenza que me dio decirle eso, y mientras lo hacía sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban un poco debido a mi sonrojo.

—Claro, Bella, cuando regresemos después de que te enseñe ponemos la olla y te bañas, y de paso para mi también, porque ya es hora que me dé el baño de la semana —contestó riéndose de su propio comentario.

—¿Te bañas… una ves a la semana?

—Así es, no soy fan del agua, aparte la suciedad me ayuda cuando tengo que pedir limosnas, eso y la ropa rasgada ayudan mucho.

—Entonces… ¿yo también me tengo que bañar una vez a la semana, y tener ropa rasgada para pedir limosnas? —cuestioné un poco sorprendida de su comentario anterior, tengo que bañarme una vez a la semana, ¿cómo haría eso? Estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo todas las noches antes de irme a dormir, si con dos días ya me sentía sucia no me puedo imaginar como será después de una semana.

—No hace falta que hagas eso, yo lo hago por que estoy acostumbrado pero tu no, podemos simplemente tomar un poco de las cenizas del fogón y esparcirlas por tu cara para que te dé el aspecto, y luego te lavas la cara o te bañas; en cuanto a la ropa podemos usar simplemente un par de ellas y rasgarlas para que solo te las pongas cundo vayas a pedir limosnas, ¿quieres?

—Sí, me parece perfecto, bueno déjame que me fije que ropa escoger para hacerlo —comenté mientras me acercaba al colchón y abría mi mochila. Decidí agarra la ropa que llevaba puesta ayer ya que estaba un poco sucia por haber dormido en el parque la noche pasada, solo era una camiseta lisa color beige y un jean sencillo.

—Esto estaría bien —comenté mostrándole a Jacob la ropa que elegí mientras él afirmaba con la cabeza, extendió las manos para que se las pasara y se las extendí. Primero tomó la camiseta agarrando uno de los extremos y simplemente la rasgó con la mano hasta que estuvo conforme, luego de terminar cogió ambas prendas y se dirigió al fogón agarrando un poco de cenizas y esparciéndolas en ellas dejándolas así un poco más sucias de lo que estaban.

—Aquí tienes, ponte esto y luego un poco en la cara y listo, creo que ya va siendo hora que te cambies para que nos vayamos de una ves.

Me dirigí nuevamente al piso de abajo y me acerqué al baño cerrando la puerta y cambiando la ropa que tenía por la que Jake me entregó. Una vez cambiada subí al primer piso y entré a la habitación, cuando lo hice Jacob se dio la vuelta luego de estar viendo por la ventana y aprobó el cambio afirmando con la cabeza.

—Ahora, ven acá —me indicó dirigiéndose al fogón y fui a su encuentro.

Jacob tomó un poco de cenizas en su mano derecha y empezó a acercarla a mi rostro empezando poco a poco a ponerla en los cachetes y en la frente y con la otra mano empezó difuminar dándole así el toque de mugre en mi cara.

—Mmm... vamos a poner un poco en el cuello, levanta la cabeza —explicó a la vez que agarraba mi mentón con su mano derecha y con la izquierda, donde tenía las cenizas, la pasó por mi cuello, luego cambió de mano y ahora era la derecha sobre mi cuello difuminándolo también—. Ahora si, estás lista para pedir limosnas, vamos haber como te va tu primer día en esto. En un rato nos vamos, ¿si?

—Está bien.

Para las diez de la mañana Jacob me dijo que nos fuéramos , así me enseñaba que lo tenía que hacer, agarré mi mochila y solo dejé en ella unos emparedados para comer más tarde y un poco de agua, lo demás lo puse en una caja que encontré en la habitación y nos encaminamos para comenzar mi instrucción.

.

.

.

Estábamos a unas cuadras del galpón, Jacob me dijo que esta calle es una de las más transitadas de la zona.

—Bueno, aquí es donde puedes comenzar a aprender. ¿Lista?

—Creo que si... ¿Es muy difícil? —pregunté un poco nerviosa.

—No, solo tienes que hacer lo que yo haga, ¿preparada? —asentí, Jacob se alejó unos pasos de mi y puso la cara del gato con botas, como si pareciera que pronto empezaría a llorar y extendió su mano hacia la gente con la palma abierta, a cada persona que pasaba le decía: "¿No tiene una moneda para mí?" o "¿Tiene una monedita para poder comer algo?"; también utilizaba la frase: "No he comido en días, ¿no me puede ayudar dándome una monedita?". Algunas personas se paraban y lo miraban prestando atención a su ropa desgarrada y su rostro sucio pero seguían su camino, otras ni siquiera prestaban atención, pero algunas se paraban frente a él y le daban una que otra moneda y Jacob les sonreía, le daba las gracias y una bendición.

—Así tienes que hacerlo, no es tan complicado, sólo has lo que te mostré y verás que te va bien —comentó con una sonrisa, acercándose hacia donde me encontraba—. Es tu turno.

—¿Sólo hago lo que hiciste?

—Sí, solo eso —y así fue, me adelanté unos pasos, estiré mi mano izquierda, puse la misma cara que él puso o por lo menos lo intentaba, y levantaba mi mano con la palma extendida como lo había hecho él. Vi que se acercaba una mujer de edad mediana, esta era mi oportunidad para aplicar lo aprendido.

—¿No me daría un monedita por favor señora? —le pregunté con la voz más inocente que pude poner, la señora se paró en cuanto le hablé y se me quedó viendo con mucha tristeza, enseguida abrió su bolso y revisó dentro de el sacando su billetera.

—Claro que si corazón, eras una niña muy hermosa —contestó extendiéndome un billete de cinco dólares, enseguida lo acepté y me quedé muy sorprendida, pensé que me daría una moneda como a Jacob, no esa cantidad.

—Muchas gracias señora, que Dios la bendiga —le respondí muy sonriente, cuando ella se marchó, Jake vino inmediatamente.

—¿Te dio un billete? —preguntó sorprendido y extendió la mano para tomarlo y comprobar que era cierto.

—Sip, uno de cinco —se lo mostré y lo tomó entre sus manos observándolo.

—Woh, Bella, es la primera vez y ya te dan un billete, tu si que vas hacer buena en esto.

—No es para tanto, nunca lo había hecho antes, tal vez solo fue suerte.

—Bueno, guarda el billete y sigamos pidiendo —comentó devolviéndome el dinero que guardé en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón—. Tú quédate aquí, yo iré a la cuadra de enfrente, ¿está bien?

—Claro.

Me posicioné de la forma anterior y empecé a hacer lo mismo de hace unos cinco minutos, y así lo seguimos haciendo durante unas tres horas más, la gente pasaba y se quedaba mirando, algunas con un poco de lástima, otras con compasión y otras simplemente te miraban con asco como si tuvieras alguna enfermedad y se alejaban rápidamente de donde me encontraba, eso me daba un poco de vergüenza y agachaba la cabeza, la gente puede ser un poco mala.

—Bueno Bella, tomemos un descanso, vamos al parque que está aquí a la vuelta —comentó Jacob acercándose y tocándome el hombro, asentí y nos dirigimos hacia el lugar. Debo admitir que era un poco agotador pedir limosnas ya que te pasabas todo el tiempo de pie y con la mano extendida hacia las personas que pasaban, agotaba y a veces me daban calambres y cambiaba por la otra dejando descansar la que bajé.

Nos sentamos en un banco del parque, abrí la mochila y saqué la botella de agua y un emparedado para Jake y otro para mí, mientras comíamos hablábamos de como nos fue y al parecer a mi me fue mejor que a él en estas tres horas; Jacob se quedó impresionado por lo bien que lo estaba haciendo y hasta me felicitó, era agradable hablar con él, me escucha cuando le hablo y yo a) él, nos estamos llevando muy bien y tenía el presentimiento que seríamos muy buenos amigos.

La gente del parque, que pasaba al igual que en la calle, se nos quedaba mirando, Jacob me dijo que no hiciera caso y que me olvidara que existían y aunque era difícil hacerlo lo intenté. Terminamos de comer y descansamos unos minutos más, luego decidimos seguir pidiendo limosnas hasta la tarde, y así fue, pero esta ves fue más largo y muy cansador, en algunos momentos decidía tomar un descanso de unos minutos y cruzaba la calle hacía donde Jake estaba, le ofrecía de agua y hablábamos un poco, luego volvía a mi puesto . A las cinco de la tarde decidimos que ya era suficiente y que teníamos que ir a comprar algo para poder comer en la noche con lo que conseguimos con las limosnas para luego ir al galpón y ver que tal nos fue a ambos.

Tomamos el camino hacia donde dormíamos y pasamos por el mismo callejón, enseguida noté que había más cosas tiradas, unas cajas al igual que bolsas de basura, no le dimos importancia y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Jacob la abrió, y como ayer, me dejó pasar primero y luego se fijó que nadie nos viera y entró cerrando muy bien la puerta. Saqué todo el dinero conseguido y lo puse sobre una caja de madera para poder contar cuanto hice en mi primer día y vaya que me fue muy bien, por lo menos a mí me lo parecía ya que hice unos veinte dólares mientras que Jake hizo solamente nueve.

—Mira eso, te fue muy bien hoy —comentó sonriendo y yo también lo hice, la verdad me ponía muy feliz que en mi primer día ya me fuera tan bien—. No te pongas tan feliz Bella, hoy te fue bien pero no siempre será así, algunos días nos puede ir muy bien pero otros en cambio nos puede ir muy mal, por eso hay que guardar el dinero para que en esos malos momentos tengamos con que comprar algo y no pasemos hambre —explicó acercándose hacia la pared del fondo y agachándose sacó un ladrillo que estaba incrustado en la pared y en el medio tenia un orificio en el cual guardó el dinero y lo puso de nuevo en su lugar—. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

—La verdad, me quiero dar un baño, ¿podemos poner la olla para que se caliente el agua?

—Claro —contestó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta volviendo a los cinco minutos con la olla en mano, la acercó al fogón que había prendido unos momentos antes.

—¿Cuánto tarda en calentarse?

—Con unos treinta o cuarenta minutos basta.

—Está bien, en el callejón había más cosas de las que había ayer.

—Sí, siempre tiran lo que no les sirve ahí, cada tanto reviso que, puede que algo de todo eso me sirva.

—¿Podemos fijarnos? Como dijiste, puede que algo.

—Claro, vamos —aceptó tomándome de la mano para dirigirnos hacia el callejón.

Había mucha basura y cosas que no nos servían para nada, me dirigí hacia las cajas de cartón para revisarlas, en ellas la mayoría contenía papeles rotos y elementos inservibles, abrí otra para ver que tenía dentro y me encontré libros, libros rotos o con las tapas desechas y algunas hojas que se desgarraron estaba esparcidas por la caja; a pesar de eso se podía leer. Revisé cada libro para leer el título si es que se podía ya que algunas tapas no eran legibles pero el contenido si.

—En esta caja hay libros.

—Si quieres llevarlo para leer tú, hazlo, no soy fan de la lectura así que paso.

Las cosas que llevamos al galpón eran la caja de libros que encontré, unos recipientes de plástico sin tapa pero que se podían usar muy bien, también nos llevamos un par de cajas de madera para poder prender el fogón e incluso encontramos un par de prendas de hombre adulto, un poco sucias pero Jacob que podía usar perfectamente.

Los minutos pasaron, el agua estuvo lista y con mucho cuidado Jake tomó un par de camisetas que encontramos en el callejón recientemente y las dobló para colocarlas a cada extremo de la olla para poder agarrarla y no quemarse. Luego la llevó al baño mientras que yo tomé un conjunto de ropa la caja que hoy en la mañana dejé ahí sin mirar cual de todos era y también agarré mi cepillo para el pelo y me dirigí hacia el baño, cuando entré Jacob ya estaba agregándole un poco de agua fría a la que había echado antes para dejarla así a punto medio.

Cuando él se marchó cerré la puerta y me dispuse a bañarme, me saqué la ropa y con vaso de plástico que había al lado empecé a mojarme, esto no era lindo pues tenía que agacharme hacia la olla y con el vaso tomar más agua y en el transcurso me daba frió, pero era la única manera de bañarme. Solo podía utilizar agua ya que no había ni shampoo y acondicionador, tendría que ver la manera de conseguir un poco de jabón de tocador, le preguntaría a Jake si podíamos comprar alguna de las tres cosas.

Terminé de bañarme y cambiarme, ahora estaba cepillando mi cabello y haciéndome una trenza de costado.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó Jacob cuando entré a la habitación.

—Sí, ya terminé, lo necesitaba… Jake, ¿hay alguna manera de que podamos conseguir un poco de shampoo, acondicionador? Incluso con un jabón me conformo. Tal ves podamos agarrar algo de las limosnas.

—La plata de las limosnas es para la comida, no para tu aseo personal —contestó enojado, clavándome los ojos.

¿Por qué se enojaba si con lo que hicimos hoy nos alcanzaba y sobraba para comprar los implementos de baño?. Sé que debemos guardar para la comida pero no era para tanto, aunque si él no me daba el dinero tendría que comprarlos con el mío, todavía me quedaba algo de lo que tenía; mañana iría a un supermercado y lo compraré yo. Decidí no darle mas vuelta al tema y hablar de otra cosa, el ambiente se sentía tenso.

—¿Qué haces en las noche Jake? Después de venir de la calle.

—No hago nada, sólo me siento en el sofá y observo por las ventanas el paisaje y la gente caminar de un lado a otro con sus teléfonos celulares último modelo y como ellos no se preocupan si van tener comida o no al día siguiente, eso hago.

—Ah —se notaba que estaba enojado con las personas de afuera, ¿pero ellos que culpan tienen de lo que nos pasa a nosotros?

La tarde y la noche pasaron en silencio y cuando fue tarde nos acostamos como la noche anterior, Jacob en un punta del colchón y yo en la otra. No hacia falta taparnos o prender la chimenea ya que estábamos a pleno principios de julio y hacía calor, así que solamente dormíamos con la ropa que traíamos puesta; fui cerrando los ojos y mientras recordaba lo bien que me fue hoy y rezando para que mañana nos fuera bien a ambos, todavía no sabia como sería esta nueva vida y debo admitir que en algunos momentos me daba miedo, pero nadie sabe lo que Dios depara para nuestro futuro solo Él lo sabe, con ese pensamiento me fui quedando dormida.

* * *

**Bella aprendió a pedir limosnas y le fue muy bien en su primer día. Les gusto dejen su review para saberlo, muchas gracias por su apoyo y hasta la próxima actualización, besitos ! **


	4. Capitulo 3

**Chicas!**

**Perdón**** por la demora en actualizar, pero ya esta acá el capitulo y espero que les gusten... Les recuerdo que la historia ya tiene grupo en facebook en mi Profile esta el link.  
Besos enormes para todas, muchas gracias por sus RR, por sus suscripciones y favoritos. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía._

_**Capítulo BETEADO por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / grupos / betasffaddiction**_

Capítulo 3: Conociendo un poco más a Jacob

—Hoy iremos a otro lugar —comentó Jacob.

—¿Por qué ? —le pregunté extrañada de su comentario.

—No podemos ir siempre al mismo sitio, la gente que ayer nos vio y nos puede ver hoy y si seguimos ahí eso va a llamar la atención, ver a dos niños sin ningún adulto hará que se empiecen hacer preguntas, tenemos que ir a otro sitio —me contestó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo pero también un poco irritado.

—¿Pero... ? —Jacob se acercó a donde me encontraba sentada y me interrumpió.

—Bella… si vamos siempre al mismo lugar llamaran a la policía y ya sabes lo que viene después, ¿no? —comentó malhumorado, así que simplemente le asentí, lo sabía y no quería ir ahí, no quería ir a un orfanato—. Y no pienso arriesgarme por ti, además tengo más tiempo en la calle que tú y se cómo es esto, vamos ir a otro lugar que conozco, tengo una seria de sitios que voy intercambiando —explicó poniendo punto final a la conversación.

—¿Ya nos vamos?

—Si, así que cámbiate rápido —y sin decir más se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación

Empecé a sacarme la ropa y la remplacé por la de ayer, me acerqué al fogón y agarré un poco de cenizas y me la esparcí por la cara y cuello como Jacob lo hizo ayer, en lo que terminaba, Jake entró nuevamente y solo se quedó parado a lado de la puerta observándome.

—Lista.

—Vamos de una buena ves quieres —esto no podía seguir así, su carácter me estaba irritando también, ¿cuál era su puto problema? Se enojó porque simplemente le pedí un poco de dinero para comprar cosas de aseo personal, ¿qué le pasa?

—¿Puedes dejar de hablarme así? No sé porque estás tan enojado si yo no te hice nada.

—Si te molesta mi carácter, te puedes ir por ahí y no volver.

—Puede que haga justamente eso —vi como tomaba aire y lo aguantaba por unos segundos y luego lo exhalaba tratando de calmarse, en cuanto lo hizo su mirada se fijó en mí.

—Bella... en verdad lo siento, no sé qué mierda me pasa, simplemente olvidemos esto y vamos, ¿sí? —comentó mirándome a los ojos y poniendo la misma cara de pero mojado que hace en la calle para que la gente le dé algo de dinero.

—No pongas esa cara —le pedí riendo y empujándolo con mi brazo de forma cariñosa.

—¿Por qué? Si sigo haciéndola me perdonarás por ser un verdadero patán contigo.

—¿Y quién no te perdona si haces esa maldita cara de un perro mojado?

—No soy un perro mojado —contestó ofendido.

—Pues ahora pareces uno, y a veces hueles igual.

—No es cierto, no seas mentirosa —reclamó acercándose a mí y extendiendo su brazos , sabía cuál era su intención.

—Ni se te ocurra, Jake, si lo haces te juro que... —pero no pude terminar la oración, él ya estaba a mi lado y me estaba haciendo una ronda de cosquillas por todo el cuerpo encontrando mi punto débil. Acercó sus manos hacia mis costillas para hacerme más cosquillas ahí.

—Jake... para... Jacob para… —le pedí entre jadeos por la falta de aire en mis pulmones.

—Di que me perdona —exigió, haciéndome más cosquilla.

-Just.

—Anda Bella, dilo porque si no, no te suelto.

—Está bien... te... perdono... —le dije sin aire y al instante Jacob alejó sus manos parando con la ronda de cosquilla.

—Así está mejor —comentó sonriendo.

-Te odio en-le partes de bromo.

—¿Me odias? No te creo, ¿o es que acaso quieres otra ronda de cosquillas? —preguntó.

—¡NO! Está bien, no te odio —concedí riendo, y Jacob se unió a mis risas.

—Bueno, ahora si ya nos tenemos que ir. ¿Lista?

—Sí, vamos —y nos pusimos en marcha, a donde sea que fuéramos, yo solo lo seguí.

.

.

.

En la calle Michigan, el nuevo sitio donde nos encontrábamos, no teníamos mucha suerte. No pasaba mucha gente y no te daban casi nada dinero, solo unos centavos; hoy no nos iría como ayer eso estaba seguro. Nos pasamos alrededor de tres horas con solo unos miserables centavos que nos alcanzaba prácticamente para nada.

A las dos de la tarde nos tomamos un pequeño descanso sentándonos en la acera y comiendo unas sobras de ayer, tenía ganas de preguntarle acerca de su vida pero no quería entrometerme en eso, y especialmente no quería que se enojara, pero no me iba a quedar con la duda.

—Jacob... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —Claro.

—¿Cómo fue que llegaste a la calle?

—Pues, cuando tenía seis años mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto, ellos fueron a festejar su aniversario número veintiuno y cuando se dirigían a casa un coche de la mano contraria perdió el control y se estrelló contra ellos. Según dijo la policía, el conductor del otro auto estaba borracho, típico, ¿no? Bueno, en fin, mi padre murió en el acto ya que el auto se estrelló en el lado del conductor, donde él se encontraba y mi mamá falleció en el hospital cuando estaba siendo operada. Mientras esto pasaba yo estaba en mi casa con mi hermano mayor, Demetri, que entonces tenía diecinueve años, el teléfono de casa sonó y él contestó, yo estaba viendo la televisión cuando le informaron lo que pasó con mis padres, él se dirigió al hospital y a mí me dejo con la vecina, Sue.

»A la mañana siguiente, mi hermano llegó y me informó lo que pasó, fuimos al sepelio y al entierro. Luego de la muerte de mis padres, mi hermano salía mucho con sus amigos, iba a fiestas, a reuniones o simplemente a cualquier lugar y todo eso lo hacía para no estar conmigo en casa. Mientras él no estaba yo me encontraba con Sue y con sus hijos Leah y Seth; ella cocinaba, limpiaba la casa, lavaba la ropa y se ocupaba de mí hasta la noche que se suponía que tenía que venir mi hermano, pero el solo se quedaba unos minutos para bañarse e irse de nuevo. Todo esto duro unos meses hasta que simplemente se hartó.

Un día llegó a casa temprano y me dijo que se enteró que había un circo en el ciudad y me preguntó si quería ir, me tomó por sorpresa pero a mí me encantaban los circo, más que nada me gustaba la parte que hacen un show con los leones y acepte ir. Sue me bañó y me preparó, ella también estaba contenta pensando que mi hermano por fin había recapacitado y que todo sería diferente, pero estaba muy equivocaba —Jake se quedó en silencio unos minutos sin decir nada, solo miraba sus manos en su regazo que en un momento se tensaron y se hicieron unos puños.

—Cuando ya estaba preparado hicimos el camino que supuestamente nos llevaba al circo. Yo estaba sentado en el asiente del copiloto viendo todo el camino y observé que cada vez nos alejábamos más y más de nuestras casa, le pregunté si este era el camino para ir y el solo me respondía que sí. En un momento del trayecto nos adentramos en un descampado, yo pensé que ya estábamos llegando, Demetri solo frenó el coche y salió así que yo también bajé. Se dirigió hacia mí y solo dijo: "Aquí es Jake, este va a ser tu nuevo hogar". No entendí nada y solo vi como mi hermano de subió nuevamente al auto y lo ponía en marcha, intenté seguirlo, corrí y corrí en la dirección que se fue pero nunca logré verlo; ahí me di cuenta que mi hermano me dejó solo y sin nada, tirado en un descampado. Nunca entendí sus motivos para haberme abandonado y con el pasar del tiempo muchas opciones pasaron por mi cabeza, pero eso ya no me importa.

Unas lágrimas estaban corriendo por mi mejilla mientras escuchaba el relato, que duro debió ser para él sobre llevar todo ese dolor, como fue sufrir la perdida de sus padres, aunque ese sentimiento lo conocía muy bien, como también el abandono de parte de su hermano.

—Tú historia y la mía se parecen mucho —le comenté.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, tú perdiste a tus padres y tu hermano te abandonó, en cuanto a mí, mi padre murió y mi madre me abandonó, se parecen un poco, ¿no crees?

—Un poco, pero tu mamá está, viva la mía no.

—Pero es como si lo estuviera, entiendo que la muerte de mi padre le haya afectado pero no era una excusa para que me abandonara a mi suerte —le expliqué con lágrimas en los ojos, recordar todo lo que viví todavía era muy reciente y me afectaba mucho.

—Cuéntame tu historia, yo te acabo de contar la mía.

Le empecé a relatar sobre mi padre, como murió y toda mi historia hasta que lo conocí, el dolor por todo lo sucedido todavía estaba presente y era una herida que iba a tardar en sanar.

—Jake, ¿nunca más... supiste de tu hermano? —su cuerpo se tensó en cuanto terminé mi pregunta.

—Lo eh visto una vez.

—¿Hace cuánto fue?

—Hace unos dos años. Él estaba con una muchacha de más o menos su edad, creo, me vio y yo lo vi pero no hizo nada, solo se quedó ahí parado viéndome mientras la chica le seguía hablando.

—¿Qué pasó luego?

—Nada, solo me miró y luego se subieron en un coche y se fueron.

—¿Y no te preguntas que debe ser de su vida? ¿Qué debe estar haciendo? ¿Si tiene familia? ¿Hijos?

—No, no me lo pregunto. Como estoy seguro que él tampoco se debe preguntar qué fue de mí luego de dejarme en el descampado, si estaba bien, si tenía algo para comer, si dormía un techo o si tenía frío. La verdad ya no me importa, luego de que me dejara me hice a la idea de que estaba muerto... al igual que mis padres. Ahora no lo necesito, lo hice, sí, cuando tuve seis años y me dejó, pero ahora ya no.

—Entonces, si él viene y te pide perdón, se disculpa por lo que hizo, ¿no lo perdonarías?

—No lo haría ni en mis más remotos sueños, el ya no existe, Bella y te agradecería que dejáramos ahí el tema. ¿Puede ser? —asentí, Jacob estaba lleno de odio hacia su hermano, por un lado trato de entenderlo, pero él también tiene que saber que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

—Jake, ¿cómo eran tus padres? ¿Te acuerdas mucho de ellos? Yo extraño muchísimo al mío, extraño cuando no tenía escuela y el me llevaba a la comisaria, que cuando llegaba del trabajo él se dirigía al living, se sentaba en el sofá y prendía la televisión para ponerlo en el canal de deportes y se quedaba horas al frente de la televisión, extraño los fines de semana que solo eran para mí, los días de pescas con el señor Harry, su mejor amigo; extraño cuando me arropaba.

—Me acuerdo todo el tiempo de ellos, aunque tenía poca edad cuando fallecieron todavía tengo algunos recuerdo. Algunas cosas son borrosas pero me acuerdo que mi mamá cada domingo por la mañana se levantaba temprano y preparaba una canasta con todo lo necesario para hacer un picnic, que cuando mi papá llegaba del trabajo yo me encontraba con mi madre en la cocina viendo lo que preparaba para comer y apenas escuchaba su camioneta salía disparando hacia la puerta esperando que él la abriera... Y cuando la hacía me tomaba entre sus brazos y me decía: "¿Cómo estas hoy lobito?" —una sonrisa enorme se extendió sobre su cara, sus ojos estaban llenos de felicidad y emoción.

—¿Lobito? ¿Así te decía tu papá?

—Sí, él me llamaba así porque yo nací en noche de luna llena... Me encanaba que me llamara así... Bueno, volvamos a lo nuestro, a ver si logramos que nos den un poco más de dinero.

Nos levantamos de la acera donde estábamos sentados y cada uno se dirigió a su lugar, yo en un esquina y Jacob en la de enfrente.

Nos fue igual que cuando llegamos, por dentro rezaba porque mañana nos fuera un poco mejor que hoy, no llegaba ni una cuarta parte de lo que recaudé ayer.

Jacob dijo que hoy nos quedaríamos hasta más tarde para ver si conseguíamos un poco más, aunque esa idea no me gustó, eran las seis de la tarde y ya casi nadie estaba pasando, tenía frío y mucha hambre.

.

.

.

Nos quedamos hasta las ocho, que fue cuando escuché la palabra que quería oír.

—Bella, vamos, ya es tarde y no pasa nada —comentó Jacob, que alivio sentí al escuchar esas palabras, no deseaba nada más que marcharnos de allí, tenía un muy mal presentimiento y solo quería ir al galpón.

—Vamos, tengo mucho frío —expliqué abrasándome a mí misma con mis brazos y frotándome para darme un poco de calor.

Empezamos el trayecto para el galpón, estábamos un poco lejos y mientras caminábamos íbamos hablando.

—¿Qué pasó luego que tu hermano te dejara en el descampado?

—Mmm... Seguí caminando por horas hasta que oscureció, la primera noche dormí afuera de una casa, me acuerdo que había un par de cajas de cartón y yo las desarmé y las tiré en el suelo para no acostarme en el piso frío y dormí ahí, a la mañana siguiente fui despertado por la dueña de la casa como si fuera prácticamente un perro, ella tenía en su mano un escoba y me empujaba con ella, tal como hacen con los perros o los gatos. Apenas desperté salí corriendo del lugar, es noche pase frío y hambre y seguí así durante todo el día hasta que nuevamente llegó la noche y me encontré con unos chicos que estaban pasando por eso lados y eran de la calle y apenas me vieron se dieron cuenta que yo también era uno más de ellos. Me unieron a su grupo, los primeros días fueron difíciles porque tardé en acostumbrarme a ellos, eran un poco más grandes que yo que prácticamente era el más chiquito de la manada, pero a ellos les debo mucho, me enseñaron todo lo que sé ahora, como sobrevivir, como pedir limosnas y buscar un lugar para pasar la noche o vivir en un lugar deshabitado como el galpón; como robar o como no tener piedad por la gente. Ellos son los lobos, así se hacen llamar porque les gusta pasear por las calles a plena luna llena y yo me les uní, a parte de mi padre los chicos también me empezaron a llamar lobito y aún lo siguen haciendo.

—¿Sigues en contacto con ellos?

—Sí, los sigo viendo, cada cierto tiempo nos encontramos.

—¿Por qué no estás con ellos?

—Yo a ellos les debo todo pero quiero hacer las cosas por mí mismo, no me gustan que me den órdenes y entre ellos hay un líder, Sam, y tienes que hacer todo lo que él diga y a mí no me gustaba por lo que me separé de ellos, yo no nací para seguir las ordenes de los demás.

—¿Cómo se llaman?

—Bueno como te dije, Sam es el líder y después están Quil, Embry, Paul y Jared, pero hace poco se agregaron dos chicos más que se llaman Collin y Brady.

—¿Los extrañas?

—Extraño las caminatas que teníamos y pasar el tiempo con ellos, pero lo que más extraño son las historias de lobos que teníamos antes de irnos a dormir, eso sin duda es lo mejor.

—¿Qué historias?

—Teníamos historias viejas o inventábamos algunas sobre hombres que se transformaban en lobos y peleaban contra los vampiros.

—¿Hombres lobos y vampiros? —me reí, me hubiesen gustado escuchar eso.

—No te rías, sé que los hombres lobos y vampiros solo están en el cine pero a nosotros nos gustaba. Mejor sigamos caminando, falta poco para llegar.

Hoy no nos fue muy bien, Jacob solo recaudó dos dólares mientras que yo recaudé tres, haciendo un total cinco dólares, nada comprado a lo de ayer, pero es como dijo Jacob algunos días nos iría bien y otros no.

Llegamos al galpón y Jake guardó el dinero en el mismo lugar de la otra vez, se dirigió hacia la pared del fondo y de ella extrajo un ladrillo con un orificio para poner el dinero y volverlo a guardar en la pared, me pareció un poco extraño que guardara el dinero, no habíamos comprado nada para cenar, por lo que decidí preguntarle.

—Jake, ¿no iremos a comprar algo para comer? —se dio la vuelta y me miró.

—No, Bella, si todavía tenemos un poco de ayer, ¿para qué seguir gastando dinero? Además, es como te dije, hay días que no vamos a conseguir nada y ese dinero es para precisamente esos días —se dirigió hacia el fogón y empezó a prenderlo ya que hacía mucho frío, era cierto que teníamos comida que sobró de ayer pero tampoco era mucha, de todas maneras lo dejé pasar, seguramente él estaba acostumbrado a comer poco, en cambio yo me comería una vaca entera. Tengo que acostumbrarme a estos nuevos hábitos.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció este capitulo? ¿Les gusto? dejen un RR.**

**Besitos! : D**


End file.
